The Ooc Remote
by AlicetheAsian
Summary: Ok Hotaru makes a new invention the Ooc Remote to help her blackmailing plans. Blah BLAH BLAH happens and so on so forth. I don't know whats gonna happen yet. But please read and review and yes there will be some ooc
1. How it began

The OoC Remote-----Gakuen Alice Fanfic.

AN: Hi everyone hope you take the time to read this and review it. Just something that popped into my head one day. Got bored and made it. Hope you're at least semi-entertained.

*means a persons thoughts.

"Oi Hotaru what did you make this time?" Mikan asked.

"I call it the Ooc Remote! I can change peoples personality and it can put you in clothes that fit that new personality. And then I shall take pictures and blackmail them for all of eternity. Bwahahahahhehehlol." Hotaru replied like a physcomaniac.

"Umm ok? How does it work?"

*Mikan-Hotaru sure can be creepy at I question our friendship. I often want to cry out child abuse when she's around.....

"Well first I type in a name like oh Mr. Bear come here. And then you push some buttons. And watch ."

Mr. Bear was just an innocent bystander which Hotaru turned into a victim...

Poof! There was Mr. or shall I say the new Ms. Bear. Ms. Bear was wearing some badly put on make-up, dainty white gloves, flashy costume jewelry, high heels, and a fancy pink cocktail dress. Hotaru immediately brought out her camera. Ms. Bear was posing in every pose known to bear kind.

After Hotaru returned Mr. Bear to normal and put away her camera she turned to Mikan.

"See how it works baka? This is my grand master scheme on making the big bucks." You could easily see the money signs floating around her head.

*Hotaru- Oh my gosh imagine Ruka in that outfit. Talk about get rich quick scheme. Hmmm wonder how Hyuuga would look like in it. I'm sure the fan girls would pay a lot. Hyuuga would pay even more. Hyuuga and Ruka are definately best sellers! Cha-ching! $$$$$ I wonder if I can blackmail the teachers........This machine is definately worth the amount I paid to make it...

"Oh I see sounds like fun." Mikan looked excited.

*Mikan- Wow Mr. Bear was sooo....KAWAII!!! . I wish I could afford her prices I would so buy that picture of Mr. Bear. I wonder if I can get a special discount as her best friend. Hey maybe she'll get something on Natsume. I would save up for-ever to buy it. Maybe I can use it against him one day.........

"Hmm how would you like to try it out Mikan?" Hotaru asked her friend.

*Hotaru-What if this thing made her slutty? I'm sure Natsume and Ruka would enjoy that .... But would I really sell her out to a bunch of boys, my best friend? Hmmm depends on how much they pay...

"Ok than sign here,there, here, and there, initial here, thumb print there and a drop of blood here."

*Hotaru-Just in case something bad happens to her. Like side affects, angry mobs, and bunch of other stuff only that idiot can cause. If she gets injured her Grandpa can pay for it. And who knows maybe Hyuuga and Ruka-pyon will pay up a bunch to get their hands on Mikan's pictures...

"Whoah whats all this Hotaru?"

"Just getting some autographs for a few of your fans." Hotaru said.

*Hotaru-Hah! Only an idiot would fall for that, oh wait that's exactly what Mikan is...

"I have fans?"Mikan was confused.

*Mikan-Yeah right like I would fall for that load of shit. Better play along just in case. This could get dangerous but oh well it could turn out to be interesting.I am such a good actress...

"Yup." They were actually liability waivers and some copyright agreements just in case.

"Who?" asked Mikan.

"Just shup and sign the damn papers." was Hotaru's ever kind reply.

*Hotaru-she better not read that or else she'll realize that a lot of bad things could happen. And she would find out that I no have intentions on giving her any amount of money for her photos.

"Ok I trust you Hotaru,because your my best friend for all of eternity."

*Mikan-Like hell do I trust her! My god I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. I can never trust her when it comes to issues with money.

After everything was signed Hotaru quickly pushed some buttons and poof!

Mikan disapeared in a sudden burst of clouds.

AN: I know sorry if it's a little short. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. (maybe) Please give your opinions


	2. Chapter 2

The Ooc Remote Ch. 2!

An: Hello my few but dear readers. I apologoze for taking so long and leaving you without an answer to what had happened to Mikan. I'm sure some of you are quite anxious to find out what I do to Natsume and Ruka...heheh...be patient...well here we go...

BTW check out my other story GakuenAlice Jealousy

_______________________________________________________________________

The smoke slowly dispersed. And there was Mikan............. There was a blank stare on Hotaru's face. Mikan had half of her hair shaggy and dyed black and the other half was spiked in all sorts of directions. Also dyed black with some red highlights. She was wearing a plaid red skirt over black leggings. Her shirt was black with neon pink and green random designs on it. She was wearing black combat boots and red fingerless gloves. She was wearing tons of dark make-up. This was Mikan and the fact that she was changed so much was creepy. Hotaru dropped her camera. She had fake peircings on her ears, mouth, belly button too, but they looked really realistic. But if you looked closely enoough you could still see Mikan's features.

"What you starin' at punk?" was Mikan's first thing to say to Hotaru.

Hotaru snapped out of it and shot Mikan with her baka gun.

"What is your problem?!" Mikan yelled.

"You made me drop my camera."

"That's your own damn fault and your problem," Mikan sneered.

Hotaru shot her again.

"Dammit Imai! Stop shootin'! What's yo' problem bitch! Can't handle the truth?" Mikan mocked Hotaru some more.

Hotaru shot four more times.

"For each sentence you speak you get shot..." was Hotaru's reply.

"Hmmm....well untill next time then, Imai." Mikan ran off before she could shoot again.

"Ah...shit." Hotaru murmured to herself.

*Hotaru-Where the hell did that twit go? As soon as I find her and turn her back to normal, I'm gonna kill her...but then again I DID do this to her...Ehhh I'll figure it out later...Just gotta go find Mikan...

Meanwhile Mikan was causing chaos........

Dumping trash cans on people. Eating strangers' food before they could even touch it. Start fights with other people then blaming others... Trashing places, cars, people, making little kids cry, pushing people on the street when cars are coming. Messing with usagi-chan's ears. She was using her stealing alice and inflicting pain on random people with her stolen alices. Then she started walking aroud looking for people...

First she found Narumi sensei. She snuck up from behind him and pantsed him. He ran off crying and yelling," Now I'll never be married to Misaki-sensei!!!"

Next she found Jin-jin... she stole his alice without him noticing and gave him and his annoying frog a peice of his own medicine. Let's just say they had to be hospitalized.

Then she spotted Luna. She smirked and walked boldly up to her.

"Hello princess." she said angelically.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hmm. I'm a stranger and I want your pain!" Ending it like that she punched Luna in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?!"

"Nothing you ol hag I'm just amusing my self with your pain." with that said she kicked Luna to the ground. She was gonna kick again when Luna sucked two people's soul out. They attacked Mikan and let's say they had the same fate as Jin-jin. Mikan unmercifully broke Luna's arm and kicked her a round a bit.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" was the last thing Luna heard before she blacked out.

Mikan suanteered off to torture others.

Then she found Natsume and Ruka.

"'Ello boys." Mikan grinned a chesire cat grin.

"Hello" was Ruka's kind reply even though he didn't know who this was.

"Oi Ruka I always thought you were gay and today I catch you putting the moves on Natsume over here. Natsume suits your girlish type quite well. Were you two fixing to have you know a little fun? Huh?" Mikan said still grinning.

"Why you little punk?!" Natsume started to get up and started up a ball of fire in his hand. He had aimed and threw.

Mikan quickly jumped away but not before her skirt slid down a little as she jumped up. And there you could see the brightly colored polka dotted underwear.

"Polka-dots?" Natsume stood there stunned, frozen perhaps.

"Name's Mikan, Hyuuga. Got a problem. If you do can ya shut yer piehole. You'll catch flies. And I wanna start this fight..."

Ruka and Natsume stared at Mikan in amazement. This was the cheerful girl who smiled brightly and loved her friends. What had happened too her?!?

_  
OMG WHAT WILL NATSUME DO REALIZING THIS IS HIS LOVED ONE?!?

Gomen for shortness and ooc but the tittle is the ooc remote.... untill next time my small group of readers... 


End file.
